Acceptance is all I want - Gunnar
by Dimples73
Summary: Gunnar Stahl gets sick with cancer who will be there for him ? This and the Adam one are connected.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from the movie. Ducks will appear later and varsity is not mean to the ducks.

Acceptance is all I want

Luke is Gunnar- I will explain in the story

1)-MEET GUNNER(LUKE)

-Mainly written in Luke's POV-

"Luke get up"

I rolled over and put my head under my pillow. I did not want to get up. I closed my eyes. I felt so sick

"Luke now or I will tell your parents!" Inga yelled she was a house keeper slash my Nanny she had been my Nanny since I was a toddler. She was nice. However she did yell if I didn't get up right away.

I groaned and got up I stumbling to my bathroom I felt so tired and fatigued I slept well too. I was able to shower I still didn't feel any better. I Felt uncomfortable I felt cold like I had the chills. I felt just felt real lousy.

"LUKAS!"

"Yeah" I called I wanted to pass out. I dressed in a pair of green Adidas track pants and a blue Adidas T-shirt I found the matching jacket and put it on. I found a blue Adidas hat I didn't feel like brushing my hair it felt like it was too much energy. I did brush it. And stuck the hat on backwards I liked my hair the way it was. Any longer and I would have to cut it.

I slowly walked down the steps. I didn't want to stumble. I made it to the bottom. It seemed like the stairs went on forever. I was satisfied I had made it down. I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"About time Luke" Inga told me rudely she always talked to me that way.

I nodded

"Another late night?" Inga said looking at me she never cared much for me it was just her job and she didn't even bother getting close to me.

"Huh? Uh no I'm just tired" I told her

"Well eat"

I nodded and pushed my food around on my plate. Just looking at it made me queasy

.

"Luke why did you go by your middle name?"

"Well we are from Iceland and they figured we all should have Icelandic names to make us look good" I told her I don't even know if she had listened.

"Eat up"

I nodded and continued to push food around on my plate.

" I'll see you" I replied putting my fork down.

"Are you not eating?"

"No. I don't feel that great" I told her grabbing my back pack I lived close to the school so I could walk sometimes I rode my bike or skate boarded I decided to take my board with me I grabbed my helmet and skate board and gear. I got to the school. I walked in and went to my locker.

"Hey stupid"

I looked at Olaf Sanderson he had not changed his name and he was a bully on and off the ice no matter where he was I felt bad for Adam I had stopped him to see how he was. I took a big risk helping him at the junior Goodwill Games. I did it anyway. We had been friends so long ago I longed for a friend again.

"Uh hey" I responded

"Look USA boy just because you're a star on the ice don't mean you're a star off it he said as he slapped me across the cheek and left. I rubbed my cheek I wasn't aware of any of my surroundings my mind felt foggy. I just wanted to lay down and sleep.

"Luke you alright" I turned to the voice beside me it was my friend Manny Saggy

I nodded

Manny and I walked to class my legs felt so heavy.

I got to class and slid into my seat. And put my head down the students filed in. the bell rang and the teacher started talking. My head throbbed worse now. I wanted to climb back in bed and fall asleep. I didn't even want to be at school.

"Mr. Staul"

"Uh yeah" I said not looking up

"Please stand and share what I just said" the teacher replied dryly she didn't want to be there for other reasons like she felt we were all a waste of time.

I nodded and stood my head was spinning "You-" I stammered I started to feel dizzy I could feel myself going forward. I hit my head on a desk as I collapsed to the ground. And blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

DIAGNOSIS /FAMILY

I awoke in the hospital. I had a bandage on my head. "Ah Mr. Oliver your awake"

I nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked I felt my voice shake I was scared and I had no one

"You have non-Hodgkin Lymphoma"

"Will I get better?"

"The nurse didn't answer she just jabbed an IV in my arm and left. Well she was so ruff it felt like it. I was scared and alone I wanted my mom and step dad. I wanted Scott I wanted to be in Minnesota cried into my pillow.

The week soon passed I slept a lot.

"Well Luke you got through your first week of chemo" a nurse said rolling me over roughly she took the IV out

I opened my eyes and looked at her "You mean it's been a week?" I asked

"How do you feel" she asked like she was bored.

"Okay" I replied

I slowly drifted off

My dad called the hospital and said I wasn't their responsibility anymore and I was my mom's. They left me in Iceland. They went to a warmer climate.

I got back to school people were real cold to me guess the news got around. Olaf and the rest of the hockey team continued to hurt me.

I was afraid to tell anyone .I couldn't turn to anyone.

I looked at the ground as I walked with Manny and Todd at least I was on the JV Hockey team with my friends. Or so I thought they would constantly push me to the ice or body check me

Stansson didn't care he let them. I guess they aren't my friends.

I ended up quitting hockey after I had been checked into to the boards breaking my elbow, Arm, wrist and collar bone. And several ribs. I was put in a shoulder Spica I think they were deliberately ruff. I was put in foster care and ruffed up by doctors and nurses they were so mean to me. I want to go home to Minnesota.

I was in the hospital resting I heard,

"Lukas?"

I opened my eyes to see my step Dad Josh, mom Beth and my brother Scott I smiled I was so happy to see them. I started to cry. Yeah I know not very mature for a 14 year old boy but I was so happy to see them. I had had my cast removed 3 days ago. It had only been on for five weeks I had my arm in a sling

Mom carefully pulled me into a hug I sobbed.

"Luke the doctors told us you were abandoned by your father and Step mom" I nodded and wouldn't let go of my mom. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I let go and hugged Josh I wanted to be hugged and loved so much.

"How are you squirt?" Scott asked ruffling my hair

"Fine" I said as he gave me a hug.

"So are you getting chemotherapy right now?" He asked me

"No I'm off for a week" I told him

I winched as I moved my arm

"What happened?" Are you okay?" Scott asked me noticing my arm in the sling

"I got checked into the boards by Olaf and No it's real sore. They removed the cast "

"How long was it on for?" Josh asked concerned

"Like 5 weeks maybe less" I told him

"I saw you at the JR good will games. Man you totally rocked."

"Thanks Scott" I told him he was seventeen

Scott nodded and gave me a hug" I figured you needed that"

I nodded "dad is a jerk"

"Josh is cool. He is the only dad I have ever known"

"Scott Please don't let me go away again"

"Luke I won't I promise" Scott told me hugging me

"Hey why Gunnar Stauhl?" he asked

I told him.

He nodded and patted my knee.

"Luke your coming home with us" Mom told me

I smiled widely I was happy with that

"Okay Luke let's get you dressed "My mom said

I looked down at the blankets I looked at Scott I motioned for him to come closer I whispered something to him.

He nodded and told mom.

I wasn't wearing underwear I was naked. I got sick and a nurse refused to give me clothes in case I got sick again.

Mom nodded and left. She gave Scott the bag of clothes. And left with Josh.

I quickly dressed. I felt tired. But okay.

They had bought me a pair of fresh hockey boxers a pair of green and blue plaid pants a blue puma t-shirt and a red Minnesota Gophers hoodie. My mom said I would need it when we

Got to Minneapolis.

. I would start chemo at the Minnesota children's hospital.

I got home I was admitted to the oncology ward at the Minnesota children's hospital. I hated chemo I was so sick.

It was October 29th .I felt really sick I stumbled to the bath room I tripped and fell on my arm really hard. I cried out in pain.

"Luke" A nurse said running in and sitting me up

"It hurts" I cried as the nurse helped me to my feet she got me into bed.

I was in too much pain to care. I was taken for an x-ray the bones in my wrist, arm and elbow were broken. I was given pain killers.

I was taken into surgery to fix my elbow and wrist. The Nurse called my parents. Would they be here?

I awoke I wasn't in too much pain. "Is my family here?"

"Yes you will see them soon."

I nodded

"Luke are you in pain?" a nurse asked fixing the pillow that was under my arm. They were so nice in Minnesota

"A bit" I said closing my eyes

She nodded and gave me some morphine I smiled and fell back to sleep.

I awoke next in my room I saw my family I smiled at them and fell back to sleep.

I hadn't eaten a lot and lost a lot of weight. I couldn't' keep anything down.

I was taken into surgery. To get a G-tube I kept throwing the NG tube. I was also given a portacath. I just wanted to go home. To my house here in Minnesota would I get the chance?


	3. Chapter 3

4 HOME AND A NEW FATHER

I was sitting on my hospital bed. I finished two weeks of chemo. I felt sick, cold and exhausted.

I was going to go home for the first time since I had been in Minnesota. . Chemo was hitting me hard. Scott figured in Iceland they didn't care much. He told me here I would get the best treatment. I was the best part was they were so gentle. In Iceland the nurses were so mean. I had a cast on still so it was hard to do things. All my hair had fallen out. I wore a Minnesota North Stars toque Scott had given me.

"Luke I bought you this winter coat and I have gloves"

I put it on I was struggling it wasn't easy with a long arm cast.

"Here Luke let me help" mom told me

Mom helped me zip up my coat. I was going to get the pins out on Friday. And I would probably have to have another cast. She helped me with my gloves. I kind of liked help. I hadn't had so much attention before and I really liked it.

Hopefully I was done with surgery on my arm. I was told I would have to have several lymph nodes removed. I was scared.

Mom drove home I was glad I had a home. I hadn't even had a chance to go home. I was feeling really sick.

We drove up the long driveway.

"Do you like it ?"

"Yes" I told her trying to stay awake I was so tired

We got out of the car and walked inside the foyer was so huge

Mom helped me with my coat and showed me where to hang it. I sat down on the chair

"Hey Luke how do you feel?"

"Fine Josh. May I go to school?" I asked

"Do you want to go to EH?" he asked me helping me remove my winter stuff

I nodded we had checked out the school when we moved but I didn't want to go to Eden hall then. I wanted to go now and make some friends.

They showed me all around the home

"Now The best for last"

I walked into the last bedroom it was mine I saw a double bed with orange and blue bedding

I saw a closet full of new clothes. With my favorite teams on it. I felt like I was going to pass out.

`` Luke come and get into bed`` Josh said.

I got into bed.

Mom kissed me

``I love you Lukas`` she told me as she kissed the top of my bald head

"I love you too "I told her

"Love you too." Josh told me

I took a deep breath "Josh, may I call you dad?"

I saw the smile on Josh's face

"Luke I would be proud to be your father"

I smiled and hugged him I had finally found Acceptance.

Scott came home after school.

"Hey Squirt you awake?"

"Yeah I just woke up." I told him

"I have a surprise for you."

"Please not the Ducks." I joked

"Please if they came to this neck of the woods I would sic Rick and Cole on them." Scott joked back. I laughed

"Okay little bro say hello to the Banks Brothers, Riley brothers and Sutherland Brothers. Oh and a Larson." Scott introduced as they walked in waving their arms making me laugh.

I smiled at my friends

"Hey Luke Welcome back" Adam said sitting on my bed.

"Thanks" I said giving him a friendly hug.

"What happened to your arm?" Cole asked

"He broke it" Scott told him

"How?"

" I was feeling real sick and I tripped" I told him

"Are you doing alright with Chemo?" Cole asked

"Yeah" I responded

"Hey Luke"

"Hi Rick, Hi Kevin, Hi Kevin. I heard you two gave the Ducks a hard time."

"Naw we just made it easier besides it as all good now." Kevin said

"How do you feel?" Matt asked me

"Tired" I responded

"Luke did Adam tell you?"

"Yeah I knew you would. Billy you always end up doing the right thing even if you know you will not be cool." I told him

"Yeah they let's play cheatopoly." Joel suggested it was monopoly but we cheated. It was fun.

Havin the guys around made me feel like a normal teen. I loved being home could it be any better than this?


	4. Chapter 4

SEEING THE DOCTOR/PROBLEM AGAIN

I was having fun playing cheatopoly.

The day flew by. Everyone soon left.

Scott and I went downstairs. My mom had made chicken noodle soup. I was able to eat it and keep it down. I took a shower and went to bed. I was sick during the night. I cleaned myself up and went back to bed.

I awoke the next morning and went into the kitchen

"Morning Luke"

"Hi dad" I responded

"What is your stomach in the mood for?"

"Nothing I was sick last night"

"Why didn't you call us?"

I looked down. I hadn't wanted to be a burden.

"Lukas why?" mom asked kissing the top of my head

"I didn't' want to bother you"

"Dude not cool" Scott told me

"Sorry I just feel like I'm a burden"

"You aren't a burden son." Josh told me.

"Luke you're very welcome here" Mom told me

"Yeah I like having you around" Scott told me

I hated it. I was constantly sick. In Iceland chemo never affected me this way. But the more chemo the better I would be. And plus I was battling two cancers. I developed a secondary cancer it was rare. And it happened to me.

I had a doctor's appointment to see about my arm I was exhausted I went back upstairs to my room and got back in bed.

"Luke buddy wake up you have an Appointment"

I groaned as Scott came in he told Josh he could handle things

I shook my head I just wanted to sleep

"Come on Luke. After you can sleep"

"Promise Scott?"

"Yes now sit up"

I sat up my head was spinning "Scott I feel sick"

Scott grabbed the garbage pail I kept by my bed I threw up a few times. Scott rubbed my back. He helped me freshen up and carried me down the steps

Into to the foyer and he helped me put on a winter coat a toque, gloves and a scarf. He carried me out to the car and he got in the back seat with me. Dad drove to the hospital.

"Okay Luke lets go"

I got out of the car. We walked into the hospital. I was so tired. We sat in the waiting room. The doctor came out "Hi Luke, hi company. You can come in now."

I smiled at the nurse and walked into the office. She helped me sit on the bed she spoke to me right away.

"Okay when I remove the cast keep your arm as still as you can

I nodded

She removed the cast

And took me for an x-ray she said it was healing nicely and the pins could be removed. I was pleased about that and happy I kept my arm still.

I kept my arm still she removed the pins and stopped the bleeding.

She put a Band-Aid on the places where she removed the pins.

"Can I ever play Hockey again?" I asked

"I don't see why not. But not for three weeks you come back and I will clear you to play hockey. Im going to go and get you a sling. I want you to keep your arm still for a few days I will give you some instructions." She said leaving.

"Check it out I'm a walrus " Scott said putting some sticks in his mouth dad and I laughed as he was joking around. The nurse came in he stopped and acted like he did nothing. I was hard not to laugh.

I was still very tired. Dad let Scott drive home. He sat in the back with me I fell asleep in his arms.

Josh POV

Scott drove us home. I would have to talk to that boy about his driving. We arrived in one piece. I got Luke out of the car. I carried him up to his room I got him out of his winter clothes and tucked him into bed.

Luke POV

By Monday I was feeling okay. I awoke and dressed I had five days off of chemo. Maybe that's why I felt so good.

"Morning Squirt"

"Hi"

"Did you want to come to school today?" Scott asked as he looked up from his homework he was finishing up.

I looked at Dad my mom let last night for some ladies thing. I told her to go. Scott told her us men could handle things.

"Yeah" I replied I was feeling tired but okay.

"Well go and put on a polo you can't go in hockey Pj's" Scott told me

I smiled at Scott and slowly went to my room. I found a pair of loose track pants. I put on a green long sleeve. Polo it matched my black track pants.

I sat down to put my shoes on

"Okay let's go"

We soon got to the school

"You will be fine" Scott said patting my back he could sense my nervousness

I nodded. Scott got my schedule and showed me around.

"Hey Luke glad you could come to school."

I turned to Kevin and Matt

"Kevin, Matt will you keep an eye on him" Scott asked he was always watching out for me.

"Sure" Kevin replied

"Let's go talk to Buckley" Matt said.

``Gunner?"

I turned to see the Ducks

"Hi. It is Luke actually" I told them

"Your Scooter's brother?" Julie asked me

I nodded and smiled.

The day went by okay I was in most of the ducks classes.

It was the second class I was feeling dizzy

"Mr. Holland"

Oh not again I put my head up "I don't feel good"

"Mr. Holland Please stand"

I shakily stood I felt sick I was so tired I went to collapse I did I felt hands catch me. I was lowered to the ground.

"Call 911" Charlie called

"I want Scott" I mumbled

I watched as Connie ran out

"I don't feel good" I told Kevin

"It's Okay Luke" he told me that am the last thing I remember before passing out


	5. Chapter 5

S

Scott's POV

I looked up as there was a knock on my classroom door. I looked up to see Connie

"Is Scott Holland in here?"

"Yeah" I replied biting my lip I stood

"Connie is Luke okay?"" I asked

"No he passed out."

I ran out of the classroom as Connie followed she told me where he was I got to his classroom

I ran in Luke was unconscious Matt, Charlie, Kevin and Adam were by his side. I flopped to my knees beside Luke.

"Mr Holland You should be in class"

I looked at the teacher

"Do you even know what he is going through" I yelled

"He has cancer" Matt yelled

The paramedics came and rushed Luke to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke was at home resting. He had a low blood count he was given an IV infusion of iron. He was sleeping on the couch my dad was going over some papers.

Cole's POV

Rick and I were at Scott's doing homework. Scott's mind wasn't on homework they had been at the hospital for four hours. His mind was on Luke

"So why did he pass out?" I asked

"He had a low blood count he was given an IV infusion of iron "

"How is he now?" I asked

"Okay he will get through it" Scott replied

"Scott do you need anything?" Rick asked

"Rick I'm not sick"

"I know. You need to have support too" Rick responded

Scott nodded

"I'm just really worried about him"

"That's normal. If it was Kevin I would be too"

"Yeah same "I replied

"No I knew my dad was going to take Luke away he begged me and held onto me I didn't protect him when he needed me. I wasn't there"

"Scott you are a great brother. Luke loves you and he knows. "

"Rick he would call and say his Nanny hated him, his coach hurt him, he had no friends and he was lonely"

"I know he is okay now he is loved and he is going to beat this"

"What if he doesn't?" Scott asked

Rick and I looked at each other

"He will he is strong" I replied

"Does he still have the G-tube?" I asked

"No he had it removed 2 weeks ago he has a second belly botton and there is no hole" Scott told us

"So is he eating?" Rick asked

"yeah he wanted the tube gone so he started eating" Scott told us

We nodded

"Hi Luke how you feeling?" Josh asked

Scott ran in

Luke's POV

"Fine why did I have an IV?" I asked looking at my hand there was a bandaid on my hand

"you had to have a IV with iron" Dad told me

"Oh well I feel better now"

"you will need one after your next chemo unless you can take them by mouth"

"I don't know if I could keep water down"

"We will figure something out"

" Uh dad are we going to tell mom?" Luke asked

The door opened Kevin and Matt walked in with Jake Holland and Tom Riley

"Hi Luke you feeling better?"

"Hi yeah dad said I needed iron so that's what I got"

The boys laughed

"Want to go hang out by the pool?"

"Yeah but I can't with my cast" I replied

"We can do something else like talking or homework" Kevin replied

"Naw I don't feel like home work" I replied I was feeling so much better. I was feeling like myself.

"Luke Scott said you don't have the G-Tube anymore" Cole replied

I nodded and lifted my shirt" My second belly" I replied

The guys laughed

"Pizza?"Tom said holding up some money

"Where is your cooks Tom?" Dad asked

"Well Josh Old buddy they no longer work for my family" Tom said joking as he put his arm around my dad

"Did Liz fire them again?" Dad asked

"Yes" Tom replied

We laughed

Our Mom's were on a two week cruise. I missed my mom.

Us guys got pizza and had guy time.


	6. Chapter 6

6. School again

Scott and I were in my room playing super Nintendo I was so beating him at Donkey Kong.

"Boys?"

Scott and I looked at each other and ran down stairs. We knew that voice was our mom when we got down stairs we hugged her.

"Did you miss me? "she asked

"Of Corse mom" I replied

"Luke how are you feeling?" mom asked putting her bags down

"Fine" I replied

"Scott honey how are you?"

"Fine mom"

"Look no cast" I said happily I shook my head I sounded like a kid. Oh well I had no cast and my mom was home.

"Luke that's good honey"

"Yeah I get to try out for the JV team tomorrow" I said happily

"What if you don't make JV?"

"Then Coach Wilson said I could be on varsity"

I nodded and hugged my mom

"Where is your father?"

"He went out to get groceries he is going to make his chilli tonight" Scott replied

"Do you boys like fending for yourselves without a cook?"

I nodded

"Yeah and the cook called me Gunnar"

Scott and I hugged our mother again

The next day I was nervous Scott had an away game so he was out of school for the day.

The day went by quickly too quick it was last class and I had my first practice with the ducks.

"Gunnar"

"It's Luke" I said bitterly I hated being called Gunnar. I turned to see Jesse and Louis they put their heads up at me and brushed past me hard so far not so good

"Luke you okay?" Kevin asked me

I nodded I was so nervous

"Hey I felt the same way when Matt and I tried out. Just be yourself and it will be okay."

"Kevin I played against them in the JR good will games what if they try to get revenge?"

'They aren't like that they accepted Connor they are cool"

By the time I got in there they changed they all walked out on me. I sat down

"Luke?"

I turned to see Adam I smiled at him and stuck out my hand

"Forget it" Adam told me giving me a hug

"Welcome Lukey" he said looking at Kevin and Matt

"Yeah thanks Addy"

"Lukey ? Addy oh boy do Scott and Aaron know about that?" Kevin joked

"Yeah so the team are jerks" I said

"They did that to me too" Adam said

"Without a welcome?" I asked lacing my skates.

"No Charlie gave me a welcome but he changed before all of us" Adam told me

"They are real jerks" Kevin said as he put on his warriors jersey.

"Yeah they are" Adam replied

We nodded and changed.

I was given a warriors practice Jersey

"Banks, Riley, Sutherland your late get in line" Orion barked

They nodded and skated to the team

I took a deep breath "Coach Orion?" I replied

"Yes you must be Gunnar Stahl"

"Luke Holland "

"Oh okay let me change that" he replied changing it. I smiled so far so good. Now that I was on the ice.

"Hi Gunnar Welcome to the team I'm Charlie Conway captain duck"

I laughed I did remember him. I wished I never said good work captain duck it obviously went to his head.

"My name is Luke"

"You still have and accent?" a boy replied he wasn't too bright I remembered him with the fancy puck work Robertson something.

"Well Luke let's see what you can do" Orion told me I took a deep breath and played my best.

"Luke are you alright?"

"fine uh" I couldn't remember her name she was the only one who had been nice other than Adam.

"Julie Gaffney "

"Right uh thanks for saying good job"

"You played well" Julie told me patting my arm

"No one else thought so" I told her lifting my helmet I wasn't use to having a bald head under a my helmet. I often forgot I didn't have hair.

"They didn't?" Julie asked shocked

"No on the ride home my team mates beat me up. I ended up with two black eyes a split lip and a concussion" I told her looking at the ice as I moved my skates.

"Sorry I didn't know winning was a big deal for you" She said

"Not me I don't care. But my coach went there wanting a win and he didn't so he made sure it was all taken out on me. Everyone including my father hated me. He said I shamed him. When I got sick I figured I had deserved it. "

"You didn't Luke"

I nodded

"Luke line up please" Orion called

"Hey Luke go glove" Julie joked

I smiled I went stick . and scored on her I stopped and smiled at her "Got you" I told her

"Nice one Luke"

"Yeah" I told her smiling

"Gunner you aren't a duck" a boy said pushing me to the ice

" Jesse stop it" Julie told him. Adam skated over he helped me up

We scrimmaged more. It was like that most of the time. They tried to hurt me, Adam, Kevin and Matt helped me up. I noticed they were missing another player Germaine I made a mental note to ask Adam what happened to him. Julie was still really good Goldberg still stunk in my opinion most of them did. How did they even get scholarships?

"Okay everyone line up again" Coach Orion called I stopped by Julie ,Adam, Kevin and Matt did too

"Coach Orion"

I looked to see it was Charlie

"Yes Charlie" Orion replied he seemed annoyed

"We all voted and we don't want Gunnar on the team" Charlie said

"Charlie you don't make the decisions I do" Orion snapped at him

"I don't want to be on the team if you are going to be like that" I told them skating off.

I quickly changed and went to class.

Julie's POV

"How could you do that to him?" I asked

"He is a cake eater that doesn't belong on the team"

"You're sure a piece of work Jesse"

He stuck out his chest proudly and smiled

"That wasn't a complement" I told him

"Then what did you mean?" Charlie asked me

"You made Guy want to quit" I told him

"He was chosen to make Varsity?" Connie said rudely she had changed towards me after she came to stay with me in the summer and found out I had money and that was it. What was with them and people with money?

"I was I talked to Aaron and asked him to get Wilson to make sure it was Guy. You have treated him horribly wanting him to buy you things using him. Just like you used me only I caught on"

I nodded in agreement I took a deep breath. I removed my jersey

"Keep your team Charlie I quit" I told him giving him my jersey.

Kevin, Matt and Adam were right behind me

Truth

Scott's POV

I went to the rink to see the ducks practicing I was hoping to see Luke play. I missed watching him play he could out skate me. I became goalie after he would take shots on me in the basement. He still could score on me.

"Where is he?" Cole asked

I looked around for him I couldn't see him anywhere

"Not sure that girl goalie , Kevin , Matt and Adam aren't there either "Rick pointed out

"Hey Cake eaters this is a closed practice" Charlie sneered

"Close your mouth you big mouth bass"

I turned to see Guy I smiled at him. I never did like that Conway kid to make things worse his cousins joined the team. Two girls I think.

"Hey Guy can I come over?" a girl asked

"No I don't hang out with traitors. "He replied

"Who is that?" Rick asked

"Mary Conway her twin is May they are annoying "He said. "Dwayne where is Luke, Kevin, Julie, Matt and Adam?" he asked

"Not on the team" he replied skating off

We nodded and left. We walked by the class I stopped and saw Julie I motioned for her to come out.

"You quit?" I asked

She nodded

"You did?" my brother said I turned I suddenly became angry he had a black eye I walked to Luke and put my hands on his shoulders" Lukas Gunner James Holland what happened?"

He looked at the ground

"Luke who gave you the black eye?" I asked

He mumbled something

"Who?" Rick asked looking at him

"a duck" Luke Whispered

"I'll kill him "I said angrily

Luke grabbed me "No Scott you will get suspended, besides you can't beat up the entire team. I didn't tell you who"

"Luke do you ever fight back?" Rick asked

"No it hurts to be hit" he replied walking away

I sighed I felt bad for my brother cancer and now he had to deal with bullies. And it wasn't who one would suspect.

Rick shook his head and looked at me. We all knew my real dad and his teammates beat him up. I patted Rick on the shoulder. Matt, Kevin and Adam got out of class we went in search for Luke.

Luke's POV

I sat on the bench I put my head in my hands. I was trying so hard to fit and I couldn't. The bullying had started again. They had won why were they upset? I didn't know what to do I didn't want to fight that wasn't the answer. I certainly didn't think it was worth it.

"Hey Gunnar"

"It is Luke"

"Why did you try out for the ducks preppy?" Jesse asked pushing me from behind

"You are the JV team and some of my friends were on the team" I replied

"All preppies" Jesse said pushing my shoulder

"Why do you hate rich people?" I asked

"We don't hate them." Jesse said

"You think giving me a black eye proves you don't?"

"That was for taking a dive and for ganging up on us at the beach" Portman said

"Look I'm sorry I had to go along with them as for the dive I didn't want to do that either The whole thing was a fake and I didn't feel right about it." I told him not wanting to remember that

"What did you say to me?" Jesse asked rudely

I thought for a moment" When?" I asked

"At the face off in our first game" Jesse replied

"You're going to lose" I told him

"You said that?" Jesse asked shocked

"You asked what does that mean. I told you that you would find out. You did we won" I told him

"Why did you stand still and watch Adam after Sandrsson did that to him?" Charlie asked

I took a deep breath" I knew his pain. Olaf does that a lot he did it to me once in practice it hurts" I replied " Adam and I use to be best friends I wanted to make sure he was okay"

"He met me later and gave me ice and a tensor. " Adam told them walking up with my brother, Rick, Kevin, Julie, Matt, Guy, Kevin Darrow and Cole

"You accepted help from a Icelander?" Connie asked defensively

"He was different from them and I knew him. Our fathers have been friends since preschool" Adam told them" We use to be best friends until he moved. He still is my friend " he said again smiling at me.

"Are you friends now?" Fulton asked

I looked at Adam

"Yeah Luke is my best friend still he was even when he lived in Iceland" Adam said

I nodded.

"Why did you hit my brother?" Scott asked pushing Portman

"A miss understanding" Jesse replied

"You pushed him?" Adam asked Jesse

"You know he was the only one to congratulate us" Charlie replied proudly I closed my eyes and opened them. He obviously took comments to his head.

"Get off your high horse Charlie you shake hands after any game"

I looked up to see it was Guy he had made varsity. I was happy for him. He so deserved it.

"It is called good sportsman ship" I piped in.

"Look you can be a duck you just have to prove yourself" Connie told me

I shook my head" No I don't have to prove character speaks for itself" I told them walking away. I wasn't about to be a Duck not now or ever. Maybe in time we could be friends if they were going to be civil if that ever happened would it ever happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Family time

I arrived home

"Hi Mom"

"Lukas practice over so soon?" my mom asked

"I don't want to talk about it" I told her as I headed to the steps to go to my room

"Luke come sit with me" she told me

I walked to the couch and sat with my mom

"Did Scott come and see you practice?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Lukas what happened to your eye?"

"Just a miss understanding" I told her reaching to fix my hat realizing I wasn't wearing one. I had been bald the entire time.

"Luke?" My mom said confused

"I just realized I was bald" I told her rubbing my head

"Luke you have been bald for months" She told me still confused

I chuckled "No I just realized I wasn't wearing a hat" I told her

She nodded and I knew what she was going to say.

"Luke you are handsome with or without hair"

I nodded and smiled at her " I knew you were going to say that" I told her

"Luke let's get some ice on your eye"

I nodded and followed my mom into the kitchen. The Cook was in the kitchen

"Smells good" I told the cook

"Thank-you Luke what did you ask for?" Rosa asked Luke

I thought for a moment he smiled "You're making a pierogi casserole with bacon, broccoli and pepperoni?" I asked

Rosa nodded

I smiled "Thanks" I told her. I told my dad what I had told my mom.

"Luke did you make JV?" Dad asked

I looked up at Scott

"He tried out for JV, but decided he wanted to play on Varsity with Matt, Kevin, Adam and uh" Scott stopped

"Julie she plays de-" I looked at Scott and nodded" she plays center like me" I replied

"Luke didn't you want to be on varsity to begin with?" dad asked

I nodded.

"Well it worked out how you wanted "Dad replied

I nodded and smiled

We ate and talked more.

A great end to a perfect day.


	8. Chapter 8

Brother Talk

I was in bed doing some homework.

"Did you tell mom what happened at school?" Scott asked

"No. well I told her it was a misunderstanding?"

"Was it?" Scot asked me looking me directly in the eyes. He knew me way better than anyone.

"Yes they thought I did something when I didn't " I told him

"Today" He asked

"No in the JR good will games" I told him closing my math book. All done

Scott nodded and sat on my bed

"What really happened today?"

"I don't know. It started out with most of them walking out on me, then we scrimmaged and Charlie spoke up and said they voted and didn't want me on the team. I skated off" I told him not looking at him.

"Why did Portman punch you?" He asked touching my eye

"He thought I took a dive and got him kicked out of the first game" I told him moving his hand away my eye was still a bit sore

"Against the ducks?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Did you?"

"Yes I had to or Stansson would have hurt me. I didn't

"I never knew that"

I nodded

" "Did you know Julie, Adam, Kevin and Matt walked out on the Ducks?" I told him

"No"

"Well the five of you are on Varsity there were four spots open but Garrett Anderson broke his leg he opened the fifth spot," I told him

"you already have two good goalies"

I nodded "that's why Lexie and Sarah are going to train with Julie and teach her to skate"

He nodded

"So am I really on varsity

"Yeah after Connie said you had to prove yourself. Rick and I went to Wilson and got you guys on the team."

"Thanks for telling that to mom and dad"

"Yeah"

Luke nodded and looked at his bedding.

"Luke what is with you?"

Scott's POV

I looked at Luke waiting for his answer

"Scott I don't want more radiation"

"You had four weeks of treatment you probably won't need any more. You have to see the doctor and he will tell you how you are doing" I told him

"It scares me"

"What does?" I asked

"Radiation and being alone in the room having Leukemia and Hodgkin's Lymphoma"

"Luke you will get through this" I told him

"I hate it I don't like being in the room by myself or having to be still." He paused and looked at me I knew he tried to be brave and put on a big show. Deep down he hurt and he didn't want to be a baby

I moved bedside him I pulled him into a hug he started to cry on my shoulder

"Scott I'm so scared. What if the 4 weeks of radiation never worked?. What if both cancers take over and kill me?. I'm only 14 I don't want to die. I want to play hockey in the NHL for the Dallas stars. I want to go to college and go to Minnesota University. I want to kiss a girl. Scott I'm so scared. I don't want a bone marrow transplant" he cried.

I took a deep breath and pulled him away from me I looked him in the eyes they were filled with tears.

"Lukas look at me" I told him holding his shoulders he looked at me

"It is okay to be scared. I would be too. I bet you anything the radiation and Chemo killed the other cancer. And I would be happy to give you my bone Marrow. Luke you are being so brave. It is okay to show you're scared. You will get through this"

"I don't want to look like a baby"

"You won't"

"Dad said boys were weak if they cried"

"No they aren't "

Luke nodded and dried his eyes.

"Feel better?" I asked him

He nodded and smiled I smiled back

"Scott do you think the radiation worked I don't want anymore"

"I think it did" I told him

"Do you like Julie?" I asked him

"Yeah at the JR good Will games, she said nice try and it was nice"

"Baby brother is in love" I joked

He playfully hit me we started to play fight. I knew he would be there for me I really had a great life now


End file.
